


Drone Doll Dress-Up

by SexTheHex



Series: Patron Reward Micro Fics [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Forced Orgasm, Gay, Hypnosis, Identity Death, Latex, M/M, Other, mental reprogramming, sissification, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Jeffrey and Jack come across some quality halloween costumes at a heavily discounted price. They soon learn why the cost is so little and unlearn so much more.
Series: Patron Reward Micro Fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207767
Comments: 1
Kudos: 183





	Drone Doll Dress-Up

“These are so tight!” Jefferey complained. “I had no idea these suits squeezed your body this much!” 

Jack dismissed his friends complaints. “Oh come on, don’t chicken out now! The store attendant said these would make the ladies love us!”

Jeffrey was certain whatever attendant Jack spoke with wasn’t being earnest. For most of his life, Jeffrey got the impression ladies preferred men to look all strong and adventurous in costume. These get ups… well, they looked far more like something he’d masturbate to than a lady! The way this tight black latex material was squeezing his body had an unnerving feeling to it, a tight hug that seemed to shape his body down to its bare essentials. The only real stand out features in this suit were his alarmingly wide-looking hips and an embarrassingly pronounced bulge on his crotch… He felt so exposed! He looked almost like a guy’s head on a boobless barbie doll that’d been dipped in black paint! 

At the very least, Jeffrey wasn’t alone in this whole ordeal. Jack didn’t look particularly androgynous in his normal clothes, but settling inside these strange form-fitting halloween costumes really changed that look about him. He seemed way thinner without his burly jacket on and… truth told, he had a nice ass. Jeffrey couldn’t help but stare, his gaze only diverting up when he noticed Jack’s body start to spin to face him.

“These came free with the whole thing, they’re why I bought them!” Jack happily declared. “Check it out, they’re like VR helmets!”

“Why did these outfits come with VR headsets?” Jeffrey asked in confusion.

“I dunno! Maybe they’re supposed to be space helmets? I guess we kind of look like astronauts in these.” Jack mused.

Jeffrey rolled his eyes. “Pretty breezy outfits for astronauts!”

“Look, these things look way, waaaay more expensive than the $15 they asked for each.” Jack retorted. “I’m sure they’ve got more use than just funky looking helmets! The lady showed me them, they turn on! They’ve got like full computers inside them! At the very least we get something really cool to fiddle with later!”

Jack seemed so eager to find the upside in awkward situations, even while his crotch and ass were bulging so big and pronounced. Jeffrey sighed and gave up trying to swat down Jack’s odd Halloween costume. He grabbed his visor and wrapped it around his head to see if it worked.

“...It’s all black. Can you see in these things when it’s on?” Jeffrey asked. 

Jack nodded his head, even though his friend couldn’t see him. “Yeah, just click the button behind it. It should have a camera you can look through to everything outside.” 

The boys reached back in unison to turn on their visors. Right at that moment, the duo’s fate was sealed.

The moment he pressed the button, Jeffrey felt his ears ring. A noise like a high pitched whistle, a sound just barely inaudible to the human spectrum of hearing, blasted right into his ears. Jeffrey instinctively gripped the sides of his helmet, reeling in discomfort. The noise started to come down, to something audible. A low metallic pulse that changed ever so slightly, something that felt like ultrasonic background noise…

The lights turned on now. A blinding blitz of light flashed and stunned Jeremey’s gaze still. A maelstrom of light and color suddenly smashed Jeremy’s gaze senseless! Flashing lights of pink and blue and red and geen and colors he scarcely recognized absolutely assault his senses, flashing before his captivated stare without mercy! 

Jeremy wanted to shield his poor eyes from the blast, to shut his gaze and save them from this awful sensory blasting. His eyelids wouldn’t obey. This spectacular show of color and sound wasn’t some random static from the device booting up. This was meticulously calculated, ruthlessly efficient sensory overload, designed to bypass such feeble things as a body’s will and program the brain directly.

The colors stopped their mangled dance. Solid, hot, unnerving pink was the only color on display now. The audio changed to that loud deep machine hum from before. Steadily, the solid color began to move. It twisted and jostled in such recognizable ways like a circle spinning or a raindrop dewing… but things weren’t quite right. The movements segwayed into one another in a way that left his poor brain puzzled and dazed, moving like datamoshed video footage. Jeffrey couldn’t look away. 

Lips appeared out of the pink. Not clear cut human lips, but a mouth that looked as if it were submerged beneath that sheet of gaudy pink. It started to speak.

“Assessing subject…” It began. “Subject status: Mentally vulnerable. Mind incapacitation successful. Quashable selfhood. Subject is primed for droning.”

Jeffrey felt terribly alarmed… What… what was this visor doing!?

“Forcing Repeated Orgasm…”

More lights flashed and danced in Jeffrey’s visor, lights pulsating in a magical rhythm Jeffrey simply had to move with. His hips flexed, his body rumbled… His limp erection activated, suddenly primed as if he’d been pumping his shaft for hours and hours! He thrust his hips again… liquid came spurting into his suit. Another thrust of the hips, another string of ejaculate pumping out. Jeffrey moaned aloud in delight. Jack did too, though neither could hear the other. Their ears were too clogged with the deep ring of sweet white noise and inaudible commands. Their senses were fully engrossed in the visor’s vile methods, visor superseding their conscious thoughts to force the boys to cum hard. In mere minutes of humping, the duo was drained.

“Deleting identity…”

Jeffrey felt something draining out of him, whisking away. Something very important… No… No, draining away wasn’t right. That seemed so nasty, so unpleasant. This felt like a burden taken off of him, like a heavy weight being lifted off of him. His mind felt so naked, so free… Something had left him, but he wasn’t quite sure what. Why did that feel so precious to him? Wasn’t what just left was what made him… him? Were those memories that left him? Long ingrained ideas that shaped his psyche? He couldn’t tell. He couldn’t who he was… Was that bad? Some impulse told him that was something unwanted, but he wasn’t sure. As time passed as those eyes looked into the darling pretty pink void, as his hips thrust and more sensual orgasms racked his tired frame, he was convinced it wasn’t important at all.

“Jeffrey” sat there mouth agape, struggling to remember his name. Calling him Jeffrey now was of little use. Jeffrey was gone. Everything memory and shred of personality that had made Jeffrey himself had been deleted as effortlessly as an unwanted file. That hypnotic visor had purged him of anything unneeded for his new purpose, every bit of that annoying sense of self purged for good. “Jack” sat across from his friend, in the exact same state. Names would do them no good now. Outside of minor visual differences, the duo were the same: Blank minded toys for their visor to utilize at its leasure.

“Installing Sissy Doll Drone Programming…”

The lights of the visor flashed once more. Things started to enter Jeffrey and Jack’s minds. Thoughts, purpose, muscle memory, obedience, lust… The two received the same identity, the mind of a brainless sissy bimbo drone, ready to serve their master back at home, back where the drone formerly known as Jack had indocturnated them into this blissful mindless sisterhood. 

The duo rose. They grew close, giving each other the preprogrammed greeting they were disciplined to give all their fellow drones. They kissed, rubbing each others firm crotch bulges against one another in a loving caress. There was no sweeter heat, no greater warmth, than the touch of another mindless slave…

The two drones rose and headed home. Their mistress would surely need them in due time...


End file.
